A. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to methods and compositions useful for treating skin conditions. More specifically, the present invention concerns topical skin care compositions that include an extract from Echinacea purpurea, an extract from Silybum marianum, glycerin, and/or a mixture comprising cetylhydroxyproline palmitamide/steric acid/Brassica campestris (rapeseed) sterols and methods of treating pruritic, dry, or erythemic skin with such compositions.
B. Description of Related Art
Pruritus or itch is defined as an unpleasant sensation of the skin that provokes the urge to scratch. It may be localized or generalized and can occur as an acute or chronic condition. Itching can be intractable and incapacitating, as well as a diagnostic and therapeutic challenge. The underlying cause of this sensation is due to the activity of nerve fibers in the epidermis and upper layers of the dermis. Dry skin, for example, can activate these nerve fibers, which can induce the feeling of itchy skin, which is oftentimes followed by scratching. Scratching, however, can lead to skin irritation or erythema, spreading of existing skin conditions (e.g., dry skin such as seborrhoeic dermatitis, atopic eczema, contact dermatitis, or xerotic eczema), and an overall unsightly or visually unpleasing appearance of the skin. Dry skin can even lead to fine lines and wrinkles.
Compositions that address the symptoms of pruritus are known. However, such compositions fail to treat both the pruritic skin and treating the cause of pruritic skin.